A simple theoretical framework for analyzing the determinants of attributions of interpersonal power is summarized. Support is requested for testing hypotheses relating components of the framework to power attributions and for determining the applicability of the framework to other substantive areas concerned with influence relationships. Research relating attributed power to other variables, such as adjustment to home hemodialysis, is also proposed. Both laboratory and field research methods will be used.